The Vongola Games
by JuAlaHa
Summary: Random plot from a simulator


The Bloodbath

As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.

 **Byakuran** kills **Chrome** with a sickle.

 **Colonello** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **La Mirch** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Lussuria** finds a canteen full of water.

 **Viper** and **Takeshi** fight for a bag. **Takeshi** gives up and retreats.

 **Squalo** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Tsuna** takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia.

 **Flan** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Reborn** gathers as much food as he can.

 **Yuni** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Verde** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Fon** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Kyoya** finds a canteen full of water.

 **Hayato** retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia.

 **Luce** kills **Xanxus** as he tries to run.

 **Levi** finds a canteen full of water.

 **Ryohei** and **Lambo** fight for a bag. **Lambo** gives up and retreats.

 **Belphegor** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Skull** runs away from the Cornucopia.

 **Mukuro** runs away from the Cornucopia.

Day 1

 **Takeshi** searches for a water source.

 **Levi** , **Reborn** , **Mukuro** , and **Yuni** hunt for other tributes.

 **Squalo** stalks **Lussuria**.

 **Verde** receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor.

 **Tsuna** searches for firewood.

 **Lambo** tends to **Skull** 's wounds.

 **Flan** travels to higher ground.

 **Fon** camouflauges himself in the bushes.

 **Viper** injures herself.

 **Belphegor** kills **Kyoya** for his supplies.

 **Ryohei** discovers a river.

 **Colonello** stabs **Byakuran** in the back with a trident.

 **Luce** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **La Mirch** picks flowers.

 **Hayato** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

Day 1 Deaths

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. 

**Chrome**

 **District 3**

 **Xanxus**

 **District 9**

 **Kyoya**

 **District 4**

 **Byakuran**

 **District 12**

Day 2

 **Fon** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Belphegor** convinces **Luce** to snuggle with him.

 **Hayato** looks at the night sky.

 **Yuni** tends to her wounds.

 **Skull** receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor.

 **Takeshi** thinks about winning.

 **Levi** loses sight of where he is.

 **Reborn** and **La Mirch** tell stories about themselves to each other.

 **Lambo** cries himself to sleep.

 **Tsuna** goes to sleep.

 **Ryohei** , **Mukuro** , and **Verde** get into a fight. **Ryohei** triumphantly kills them both.

 **Squalo** destroys **Flan** 's supplies while he is asleep.

 **Colonello** climbs a tree to rest.

 **Lussuria** receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

 **Viper** dies of dysentery.

 **Hayato** begs for **Skull** to kill him. He refuses, keeping **Hayato** alive.

 **Yuni** dies from thirst.

 **Levi** strangles **Squalo** after engaging in a fist fight.

 **Reborn** tries to sleep through the entire day.

 **Luce** shoots a poisonous blow dart into **Flan** 's neck, slowly killing him.

 **Lussuria** , **Fon** , **Ryohei** , and **La Mirch** hunt for other tributes.

 **Colonello** makes a wooden spear.

 **Takeshi** diverts **Belphegor** 's attention and runs away.

 **Lambo** chases **Tsuna**.

Day 2 Deaths

6 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. 

**Mukuro**

 **District 4**

 **Verde**

 **District 5**

 **Viper**

 **District 7**

 **Yuni**

 **District 12**

 **Squalo**

 **District 9**

 **Flan**

 **District 11**

Day 3

 **Lussuria** stays awake all night.

 **Skull** , **Hayato** , and **Belphegor** unsuccessfully ambush **Luce** , **Levi** , and **Tsuna** , who kill them instead.

 **Fon** thinks about home.

 **Colonello** tends to **Takeshi** 's wounds.

 **Lambo** thinks about home.

 **Ryohei** poisons **La Mirch** 's drink. She drinks it and dies.

 **Reborn** goes to sleep.

 **Fon** and **Ryohei** work together for the day.

 **Levi** , **Colonello** , **Takeshi** , and **Luce** raid **Lambo** 's camp while he is hunting.

 **Reborn** and **Tsuna** hunt for other tributes.

 **Lussuria** discovers a cave.

Day 3 Event

Monkey mutts fill the arena.

 **Tsuna** survives.

 **Lussuria** survives.

 **Fon** survives.

 **Takeshi** uses **Levi** as a shield from the monkey mutts.

 **Lambo** is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts.

 **Ryohei** dies from internal bleeding caused by a monkey mutt.

 **Reborn** uses **Colonello** as a shield from the monkey mutts.

 **Luce** is pummeled to the ground and killed by a troop of monkey mutts.

Day 3 Deaths

9 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. 

**Skull**

 **District 8**

 **Hayato**

 **District 2**

 **Belphegor**

 **District 10**

 **La Mirch**

 **District 6**

 **Levi**

 **District 11**

 **Lambo**

 **District 2**

 **Ryohei**

 **District 5**

 **Colonello**

 **District 6**

 **Luce**

 **District 8**

Day 4

 **Fon** receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor.

 **Takeshi** thinks about home.

 **Lussuria** and **Reborn** tell stories about themselves to each other.

 **Tsuna** bleeds out due to untreated injuries.

The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.

 **Lussuria** attacks **Fon** , but **Takeshi** protects him, killing **Lussuria**.

 **Reborn** decides not to go to The Feast.

 **Takeshi** searches for a water source.

 **Reborn** injures himself.

 **Fon** discovers a cave.

Day 4 Event

Wolf mutts are let loose in the arena.

 **Reborn** knocks **Takeshi** out and leaves him for the wolf mutts.

 **Fon** is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts.

Day 4 Deaths

4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. 

**Tsuna**

 **District 1**

 **Lussuria**

 **District 10**

 **Takeshi**

 **District 3**

 **Fon**

 **District 7**

Day 5

The winner is **Reborn** from District 1!

The Placements

 **Reborn  
Winner  
District 1  
2 Kills**

 **Fon** **  
2nd Place  
District 7**

 **Takeshi** **  
3rd Place  
District 3  
2 Kills**

 **Lussuria** **  
4th Place  
District 10**

 **Tsuna** **  
5th Place  
District 1  
3 Kills**

 **Luce** **  
6th Place  
District 8  
5 Kills**

 **Colonello** **  
3rd Place  
District 6  
1 Kill**

 **Ryohei** **  
3rd Place  
District 5  
3 Kills**

 **Lambo** **  
4th Place  
District 2**

 **Levi** **  
5th Place  
District 11  
4 Kills**

 **La Mirch** **  
6th Place  
District 6**

 **Belphegor** **  
3rd Place  
District 10  
1 Kill**

 **Hayato** **  
3rd Place  
District 2**

 **Skull** **  
3rd Place  
District 8**

 **Flan** **  
4th Place  
District 11**

 **Squalo** **  
5th Place  
District 9**

 **Yuni** **  
6th Place  
District 12**

 **Viper** **  
3rd Place  
District 7**

 **Verde** **  
3rd Place  
District 5**

 **Mukuro** **  
3rd Place  
District 4**

 **Byakuran** **  
4th Place  
District 12  
1 Kill**

 **Kyoya** **  
5th Place  
District 4**

 **Xanxus** **  
6th Place  
District 9**

 **Chrome** **  
3rd Place  
District 3**


End file.
